


alone time

by txmaki



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Short & Sweet, i am SO close to finishing his route and i have some Feelings, julian's a cutie fight me, kind of, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txmaki/pseuds/txmaki
Summary: between julian being hunted murder and you pretending to try and find him, the two of you didn’t get much alone time.





	alone time

You giggle as his lips meet yours, back hitting the wall of the building behind you. You’re not sure where you are, specifically - somewhere near the Marketplace? It doesn’t matter. Your smile makes it hard to kiss him back, but somehow you manage. One, two kisses and then you’re giggling again, the idea of making out behind a building suddenly absurd to you.

“Quiet, darling,” Julian says, smirk crossing his lips. “We don’t want to be caught, now, do we?”

You play along, stifling your laughs and shaking your head dramatically. “Oh, _never_ ,” you reply, then pull him closer by his collar.

Truth be told, you really shouldn’t be making noise or drawing attention. Julian shouldn’t even really be out, because the Countess was still looking for him. But you kiss him anyways, pulling him impossibly closer to you, relishing in the sigh of content he releases against your lips. His hands are moving from your waist to your back to your face, ever-moving as if he can’t decide which part of you he likes most.

It’s when you deepen the kiss with your tongue that things start to get really, well… _interesting_.

Julian lets out a moan at your sudden dominance, fingers tightening around your waist momentarily. You break free of his lips to trail kisses from the base of his neck _up, up, up_ until you reach his ear and _oh_ , the way he shivers against you is delightful.

_“Quiet,”_ you remind him, grin stretching across your lips as you hear his huff of annoyance. “We don’t want to be caught, right?”

When you pull yourself away from him, Julian is flushed red but the glare he gives you is unmistakable and you snort at his dramatics. You don’t miss the way his lips part eagerly for you as you close in on him again.

Honestly, you could spend hours kissing him. The way his lips moved against yours, his cold hands reaching under your shirt, your fingers threading through his thick hair. Kissing Julian was like being sent to another world, another galaxy. One where anything is possible. Where the two of you didn’t have lost memories, where he wasn’t being hunted down for murder.

“Guards!” someone yells, and Julian pushes himself off of you faster than you’ve ever seen him move. You notice a trail of saliva in between the two of you and you wave it away, your eyes searching for Julian’s. He finally makes eye contact with you and grins, savage and troublesome.

“Ready to go, love?” He asks with a wink, and you roll your eyes, but the smile on your face is no lie.

You grasp his hand and the two of you are off.


End file.
